


Never Alone

by Nihlyria



Series: Turk Cloud Universe [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Angeal, Alpha Zack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Cloud, cavity inducing, omega genesis, omega reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: Prequel to "I'd be lying if I said this was easy"Zack Fair wins the hand of the fair Turk Maiden, Cloud Strife... even with all the obstacles of the dreaded Sephiroth.





	

“No.”

 

“Yes...?”

 

“No.”

 

“Yeeeeees?”

 

“No matter how many times or ways you say 'yes', I am not agreeing to you dating him.”

 

“But Sephiroth!!” Zack whined and practically flopped onto the General's desk. Sephiroth wasn't impressed in the least, knowing the other was being, as Angeal called it, a brat. “You can't safeguard his virginity!”

 

“... Are you saying you're planning to have sex with my little ward?” A slender silver brow lifted as the other First froze, paling under the look.

 

“Uh...”

 

“The answer is no, especially after that new information.”

 

“But if he wants to?”

 

“He won't because he respects my decisions.” The two stopped at the sound of a knocking on the door before it opened with a little blond being the culprit of the interruption.

 

“Sephiroth..? Are we still going to lunch? Oh! Zack!” Cloud smiled brightly, shifting some in his new suit. “Are you asking him?”

 

“Yes, he says no.” Zack flopped into a chair and whined more.

 

“He wants to have sex with you.”

 

“What?! No! That's not!! ZACK!” The young Turk squeaked and turned red. “He kissed me during our mission, it was supposed to be asking for a date!”

 

“It was! I just... I said stupid shit...” The young Alpha sighed and looked up at the little future Omega.

 

The air between the three was suddenly tense, and Zack felt he should leave before he was murdered.

 

“Sephiroth, I will date who I want!”

 

“No you won't, you are 16. Your mother put me in charge of you.”

 

“So help me, I will get your father into this!” There was a noticeable twitch from the silver General before he sighed and waved them off.

 

“A date... Fine. Nothing more.”

 

* * *

 

“Seriously you mentioned sex...” Cloud sipped his shake as he watched his new boyfriend. Zack laughed and shook his head.

 

“No I said he can't safeguard your virginity and he went there.”

 

“Well you implied.” He smiled and lightly bumped against him. “He's just over protective.”

 

“Seriously, if I knew you two were like... childhood friends, I would have been more suave at getting your hand in a date.”

 

“Mmm you could say we are...” Cloud finished his shake and smiled softly. “He's more like family.”

 

“Yeah? That's awesome. I'm glad he has someone like that.” The black haired one smiled back and leaned over to kiss the blond's temple. “And I'm glad we have this chance...” The two smiled more and Cloud moved to lean against him, a blush on his cheeks.

 

It seemed like the world passed them by, letting them have their moment as long as they could. Cloud suddenly tensed then sat up, looking around with a glare.

 

“What?”

 

“We're being watched. Seriously, like I wouldn't have noticed. It's my job to notice shit like that.”

 

“Sephiroth is that paranoid about me fucking you?”

 

“No, it's worse.”

 

“What do you mean it's worse?! How can it be worse?!”

 

“Reno...”

 

* * *

 

“He's going to notice.”

 

“He is not.”

 

“We trained him well, he's going to notice.” Rude shook his head as his mate watched their youngest member of their group.

 

“What does he even see in that SOLDIER boy? He's a Turk, he should be dating a Turk.”

 

“Reno, let him date who he wants.” The two glared at each other for a second before the red head groaned and leaned back in his chair.

 

“Look, I'm doin' this cause I'm worried and Sephiroth threatened my life if I didn't. I mean, they go on a mission and now they're now on a date? The Chocobo won't even talk about what happened.”

 

“They kissed.”

 

“Wait, he told you?!”

 

“I read the report.”

 

“There's a report?!”

 

“Reno, some of us actually turn in our reports.” The bald Alpha couldn't help but smile at this. His little mate was entertaining him with his over-protectiveness. “Is he our little Chocobo?”

 

“It's our job to make sure ours are safe, Rude. I'm not playing favourites.”

 

“You're playing favourites.”

 

“Okay, maybe a little.” The red head whined a bit. “He's just so... cute and tiny!”

 

“He's taller than you.”

 

“By like two inches! He's still tiny! Oh man, and when he starts pouting, you just want to obey anything he says.”

 

“So if I pout, you two will leave?” The two Turks jumped and Reno smiled sheepishly as he saw the blond and his date stand over them.

 

“Hey-ya....”

 

“So did he pay you to spy on me, or are you here on your own?” Cloud crossed his arms over his chest as Zack put an arm around his waist.

 

“... Both.” Rude admitted, getting a kick to the shin from Reno. The young Turk sighed and looked up at Zack.

 

“I'm sorry about this...”

 

“Naw, it's cool. I mean, it could be super worse. Sephiroth could be lording over us, sword in hand to make sure I don't do anything wrong.”

 

“Please don't jinx it...” Cloud whined a little and flopped his head against Zack's chest. The older chuckled and patted the spiky blond hair lightly.

 

“There, there, he isn't that protective.”

 

“If you only knew...” The younger sighed and stepped back. “Right... We're on a date...”

 

“Right.” Zack grinned and lead the blond away from the other two Turks.

 

“.... They're adorable, Rude.”

 

“Yeah they are.”

 

* * *

 

“Adorable?”

 

“So fucking adorable, Sephiroth, you HAVE to let them date.” Genesis waved his hand in exaggeration as he watched Zack and Cloud through binoculars. “And Zack is being QUITE the gentleman.”

 

“You'd know.” Angeal chuckled and took a bite out of his food, leaning against the chair he was in.

 

“Right, I would know. Class, Angeal, some people have it.”

 

“Did you just say Zack has class?” Sephiroth frowned and snatched the binoculars away from his friend, staring at the two they all spied on. No, that won't do. Zack wants to do the sex thing, Sephiroth can't have Zack doing the sex thing with Cloud. He's heard stories of this so called class thing and it's never sounded good.

 

“Stop inner monologueing, it's annoying.” Genesis grumbled. “There's no harm in letting Angeal's pup date a Turk.”

 

“I don't think it's Zack he's concerned about...”

 

“The Turk? What's so great about him besides from an Alpha stand-point, he has perfect dick sucking lips.”

 

“Not making it better, Gen....” Angeal groaned and rubbed his temples as his silver haired general froze, brain breaking from the choice words Genesis used.

 

“.... You want to mate to the blond, is this what this is all about? Zack's infringing on your territory?”

 

“I promised Cloud's mother I would protect him... Letting someone like Zack date him would not be protecting him... I've failed.”

 

“Relax... You haven't failed. Actually I think it's all right. They're smiling and enjoying each other and oh... Oh!!” Angeal jerked and covered Sephiroth's eyes as the two in question began to kiss... heavily. “... Perhaps Zack is going too fast...”

 

“What?! What's going on?!”

 

“They're kissing, Angeal is being dramatic. Zack's hand just so happens to be on Cloud's very ample tush.”

 

“Damnit Genesis!”

 

“That's it. We're ending this.” Sephiroth pulled away and moved to leave the little cafe they were stationed in. Angeal practically tackled his friend to the floor, making sure he didn't do what he planned and pulled him to the booth once more.

 

“Relax. I really doubt anything's going to happen.”

 

“Yes especially since they're gone.” Genesis pitched in and sipped his coffee, enjoying the freak out going on, on the other side of the table.

 

* * *

 

Cloud pulled Zack into a tight hug and pressed their lips together again as they stood outside of his little apartment. Despite the Reno and Rude incident, the whole night had been great, perfect really.

 

“So we start moving your things in tomorrow?” Zack whispered as he broke the kiss, not pulling completely away and letting his lips brush against the pouty ones of the blond.

 

“Yeah... yeah I like that idea... Tomorrow it is... Glad your place is big enough for the two of us...”

 

“And then some... could probably fit half the army in it.” The raven haired one joked before pressing their lips together one more time. “Gonna like not sleeping alone...”

 

“Me too... And just so we're clear, no sex til--”

 

“Til you're old enough, yeah I know. I got it. Don't worry, you're worth every second I have to wait.” They smiled and finally parted ways, Zack leaving to go home and Cloud entering his apartment. The blond was smiling and beaming with happiness until he took a step into the entrance way, freezing and assessing the situation before flipping on the light. He glared at the silver haired intruder for a few seconds then sighed, moving over to him and resting his forehead on his chest.

 

“You were there the whole time weren't you.”

 

“I was.”

 

“He's not going to do anything.”

 

“I heard... You have feelings for him.”

 

“Yeah... yeah I do.”

 

“Hmm...” Sephiroth very carefully wrapped his arms around the soon to be Omega. “Then I'll allow it...”

 

“Promise? No more of this sneaking around shit?”

 

“Promise. Your happiness is what matters to me, little brother.”

 


End file.
